


Bunny Bites

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1977 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius shared a kiss. Now they have to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Bites

The Gryffindor common room was not, as expected, deserted.

When Remus and Sirius stepped through the portrait hole, still soaking wet from the rain, James and Lily, Peter Pettigrew and Donna Shacklebolt, Andy Bones and Marlene Simmons and most of the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were grouped around a merrily crackling fire, roasting things on sticks. The smell of sausages was mouth watering and overpowering.

“Oi, you two,” called out James cheerfully. “What’ve you been up to?” Sirius grinned wickedly. Remus swallowed and turned his head away.

“Molesting Moony,” said Sirius, moving easily to join the group and grab a butterbeer from the table, “What’s everyone doing back? I thought the holidays didn’t end for a few more days.”

Remus stood stupidly by the portrait hole, temporarily unable to move.

“Things were getting a bit boring at home," said James casually. He looked at Sirius with eyes that said “ _and I felt bad about you leaving in a huff._ ”  Sirius looked back at him with eyes that said, “ _Thanks for coming back but really I’m OK._ ”

“And well…." continued James aloud. "Our big game against Hufflepuff is next weekend, so I called the team back for extra practice. You’re soaked.”

“Yeah, well…” Sirius made a vague gesture with his hand. “We got caught in the rain. Moony, come on over,” he said, looking up to where Remus still stood frozen by the entrance.

“Um…..wet,” said Remus stupidly, gesturing at his soaked clothes. “Going to change.”

“C’mere Moony,” said Lily smiling at him. “I’ll dry you off.” He slowly approached the group. She got out her wand and dried his clothes with a charm. He gave her a grateful look. The room was starting to come into focus. He felt drunk. Or stoned. Or both. Or maybe he felt the need to get drunk or stoned. The voices around him all seemed very loud. The sausages smelled amazing. “Hungry,” he managed to eke out, reaching for a butterbeer and holding it as if it were a life raft.

“Here,” said Lily, handing him a sausage and looking at him critically, her green eyes worried. “You all right Moony?”

“Fine,” he got out, between bites of sausage. It was definitely the best thing he had ever eaten. “Long day,” he managed.

“Packing up little chocolate bunnies,” teased James. “”How hard could it be?”

“You try it,” retorted Remus, feeling a bit more capable of human conversation as the food revived him. “They hate getting those little pink ribbons tied around their necks and their teeth are sharp.” He held up his hand to reveal multiple tiny puncture wounds on his fingers.

"Ow, poor Moony,” said Donna looking over with sympathy. “There should be a spell to get those ribbons on, there should.”

“Good idea,” agreed Remus. “I’ll try to work something out tomorrow.” He took a long sip of his beer. He decided getting drunk was clearly the appropriate response to the current situation. Sirius, unphased, was setting up cards for a game of exploding snap. He and Andy Bones were in a deadly serious competition that had all ready run to over a hundred games. Remus noted several in the group placing bets. The money riding on this particular contest had gotten quite high.

As the focus of the group shifted towards the game and away from Remus and his wet clothes and monosyllabic answers and bunny bitten fingers he relaxed back into one of the cushy armchairs and started to collect himself. He finished his butterbeer and started another. He was definitely feeling a bit more human. Like a human who had just been snogged thoroughly and deliciously in a back alley in the rain, who was now warm and dry and eating sausages and getting a bit drunk. He looked over at Sirius who was laying out his cards in an absorbed fashion but he must have felt Remus’ eyes on him because he glanced up and gave him a smile that made the world stand still.

******  
Sirius woke in his bed with sunlight streaming in the dormitory window and the biggest hard on of his life. He stared down at himself, a bit intimidated. Then he remembered. Right. Remus. That look on his face, half of terror, half of joy. Remus arching his back, pressing closer, their arms around each other. Remus’ tongue in his mouth tentative at first, then hungry.

Footsteps on the stone stairs and James was in the room, a huge plate of eggs and toast levitated ahead of him.

“Up lazybones!” he shouted “Quidditch pitch in half an hour. We have work to do.” He launched himself onto Sirius in a marauderly tackle, Sirius turned his back to James, but not before James had noticed his condition.

“Shower,” gasped Sirius, disentangling himself from James and wrapping himself in a sheet.

“Good idea, mate, “ said James smirking.

“Where’s Moony?”

“Left for Honeydukes half an hour ago”

“Oh.”

******

At the end of his day at Honeydukes Remus was seriously questioning the wisdom of taking the job. His bunny bitten fingers were getting swollen and slightly numb. He had tried multiple charms to get the ribbons on the bunnies by magic, but they had been curiously resistant. His robes were covered with a glaze of pink sugar and he could not get the cheerful spring song that the charmed candy marigolds sang from jangling about in his head. He arrived at the common room to find it deserted. He removed from his bag a bunch of the singing marigolds he had nicked, set them up on the mantel, and charmed them to sing a lewd limerick which he thought the others might find amusing.

Remus sat down beside the cold hearth, too tired, suddenly to climb the stairs to the shower he so badly needed. It had been a long day, an up and down sort of day. Remembering Sirius kissing him, the look in his grey eyes as he smiled at him, the feel of his mouth. The wonder of it left him breathless with joy, but the unanswered questions tied his gut into a wrenching knot. What did it mean really? Sirius liked girls, didn’t he? He always had. Remus had automatically considered his crush on Sirius an unobtainable fantasy. It was just another ache in a life full of uncontrollable hurts and urges, dominated by that hag, the moon. And Sirius was his friend, his best friend probably, the one who ran and howled with him at the full moon, who came anxiously to check on him in the infirmary afterwards, cheer him with chocolate and jokes , who made him eat with an anxious look that sometimes made the others tease him for being a mother hen. And he looked after Sirius too, sat him down and made him study for exams, held his head when he was sick and listened, sometimes, late at night, when Sirius needed someone to talk to about all that had gone on in his family. All those other feelings and thoughts, Remus had told himself sternly, were a waste of energy, a threat to a perfectly good fellowship.

But he couldn’t help watching. Watching Sirius as he swooped through the air on his broomstick with perfect ease, eyes set dead ahead, hair ruffling in the breeze. Couldn’t help watching as Sirius flicked his bangs out of his eyes and laughed. Couldn’t help watching as Sirius changed in front of the mirror in their dorm, nodding at his reflection with a rakish satisfaction. Remus had decided that being able to watch Sirius was enough.

He had had it all figured out. He had had it all under control. And Sirius had gone and bunged it up by snogging him under a dripping eave in a rainstorm.

What was going to happen next? That was really the only question, wasn’t it? Why did it have to matter so much? he asked himself angrily. He felt like a huge vortex of need and want. He felt like an enormous question mark, and Sirius was the only answer.

A sound like a herd of hippogriffs outside the common room and the Gryffindor quidditch team arrived, chattering and mud spattered, cheeks flushed from the chilly spring air, bearing sandwiches and flagons of pumpkin juice. Remus didn’t have the heart for another party, but it was too late. Someone handed him a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice, someone else handed him a gillyweed joint. His lewd marigolds were appreciated. The old fashioned radio in the corner was tuned to the Wizarding Wireless Network. Sirius was at the center of it all, laughing and eating and not looking at Remus at all. As soon as he could, Remus fled to his dorm.

He flung himself down on his bed, and lay face down on his belly, too miserable to take a shower or start his copious amounts of homework. That was it then, a one off. He should have known. Sirius was just bored or curious or something. He felt his throat tighten, and willed himself not to cry.

Then he heard toenails clicking on the stone stairs leading to their room. “Figures,” thought Remus. A black nose pushed open the door and Padfoot leapt onto his bed, licking his face and pushing on him with his paws, rolling him over onto his back. He pinned Remus’ chest with his paws and panted into his face happily, expectantly, his tail wagging.

“Sirius, stop,” said Remus, suddenly furious. “I won’t kiss your doggy face. Be a human or just go away.”

And with a deep intake of breath and a small whooshing sound, Padfoot was gone and Sirius was leaning over Remus, his hand pushing on Remus’ chest, and Remus suddenly felt dizzy.

“All right, Moony?” Sirius asked.

This wasn’t fair, Sirius suddenly leaning into him again, and all Remus could do was sputter “You…… I……..I’m not….. What are you doing?” he finally choked out.

“What’s the matter Moony? You were all sulky in the common room and then you just disappeared.”

“I just ….. thought and ….thinking and…… I just don’t know what to think!” Remus managed.

“Maybe you‘re thinking too much,” said Sirius quietly.

“I could just go snog someone else, you know,” said Remus angrily.

“Oh,” said Sirius, looking suddenly crestfallen. “Is that what you want?”

Remus looked at him, the confusion of emotions in his chest almost more than he could bear. He drew in a long steadying breath. “No,” he admitted. “It’s not.”

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day.” Those grey eyes, focused and intense.

‘I ….. you...I just thought….. You have?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“You, Moony, are an idiot,” said Sirius slowly and deliberately and reached over to brush a piece of hair off Remus’ forehead with his thumb. It felt like an electric shock and Remus breathed in a bit too sharply. Sirius smiled again. Remus felt the magnetic pull of Sirius thick in the air, the wanting and the fear. They were looking into each other's eyes and the room was very quiet. Sirius had a look on his face that Remus had never seen before, although he was probably the world’s leading expert on the facial expressions of Sirius Black, a look of yearning and fear and innocent hope rolled into one. They moved towards each other, their foreheads bumped and they giggled a little. Remus’ lips parted and Sirius’ tongue slipped between them and Remus gave a little gasp and put his hand up to the nape of Sirius’ neck to pull him closer.

Sirius leaned in. This felt different that any kiss he had ever had, more important, as though he were kissing with his whole body, not just his mouth. He felt that strange birdlike flutter in his chest again. The smell of Remus, part sweaty boy, part wolf, with the tang of leaves and full moon nights mixed in, was filling his nostrils and making it hard to know anything except that keeping on kissing Remus was definitely the right thing to do.

They paused. Sirius held Remus’ hand to his lips and kissed his sore, bunny bitten fingers.

“Ow,” said Remus.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s all right. Just… go gentle.”

Sirius smiled at him and said “It’s just me, Moony.”

Remus smiled back up at him. “It is you. Hello.”

“Heya Moony.”

“I just didn’t know, and I was worried, and … it’s all right?”

“Moony.”

“Yeah?”

“Just stop.” And Sirius bent to kiss him again. And Remus put his arms around Sirius and pulled him close and for a little while he didn’t worry about anything at all.


End file.
